Jokes On You
by Boo112
Summary: A continuation of the Peter, Carla, Deirdre & Tracy Scene on the 10th June 2013.


_**So the Deirdre, Peter, Carla & Tracy scene on the 10**__**th**__** June 2013 Episode made me giggle a lot! So I thought I'd do a funny little scene after Tracy had finished beating Peter up. The first bit is the end of the scene shown on Corrie. **_

Carla was finding this awfully amusing as herself, Peter and Deirdre stood-in the doorway teasing Tracy as her 'client' as she had put-it had just hung-up on her. After many jokes were made about 'toilets' it was clear that Tracy was beginning to get fed-up with them, but Carla wasn't finished with her teasing just yet as she hid behind Peter so Tracy wouldn't be able to slap her or do any violent thing that Tracy Barlow had a habit of doing, especially on this Street.

"Funny?! Oooh it's hilarious you wait till I tell the girls!" Carla teased as Peter and Deirdre watched-on in pure-amusement with wide-smiles on their faces. "Oh Don't You Dare!" Tracy replied in a loud-voice as she walked-towards the three of them ready to launch her attack. Both Deirdre and Carla ran-away in fits of giggles, leaving Tracy to grab a-hold of poor Peter who found himself being well and truly attacked by his little-sister.

Carla and Deirdre sat-down together on the sofa, still giggling away as they could hear Peter suffering in the corridor. "Ow. Tracy stop-it! Ow! OW! That was my ear! Ow!" Was all they could hear as the hysterics continued. "Oh when will she ever learn?!" Deirdre asked-Carla. "Well if it means more teasing then she can cold-call all she likes. But one thing is for sure, if she tried to cold-call me then she'll be getting a frosty response." Carla replied and Deirdre just looked-at Carla with a cheeky-smile on her face. "Frosty…..COLD Callers. HAH HAH!" Deirdre said which set them both-off again into fits of giggles as Peter re-entered the room looking a little-bit scruffed-up. His hair was all messy and his polo-shirt was all creased-up as he stood there rubbing his neck.

Carla laughed as she caught sight of her boyfriend and then stood-up to go and greet-him. "Awww Baby did you get beaten-up by your little-sister?!" Carla teased-him, in a mischievous-mood now that Tracy had started all of this hilarious-drama-up. "Shut-Up it hurt!" Peter said with a little-chuckle. "Where is the monster anyway?!" She asked-him. "She's gone to find Rob." He replied still holding the back of his neck as Deirdre watched-on. "You look like Si does when he falls-off-of his scooter. All messed-up and dishevelled looking." She commented to Peter, who just pulled a sarcastic-looking-face at Deirdre. "Come-On then let's sees the damage." Carla told Peter, moving his hand-away from the back of his neck to reveal a red-hand-shaped mark where Tracy had caught the back of neck when slapping him.

Carla couldn't help but giggle. "Ooo Hoooo! She's a vicious one that Sister of yours isn't she Baby?!" Carla told Peter with a loud-laugh. "Like you didn't know that already!" Peter replied as Carla kissed him on the cheek. "Well yeah I suppose I did know that already…..I wonder where she gets it from Deirdre?!" Carla asked, being a complete and utter tease. This was one of the first times that she had felt well and truly accepted into the Barlow Family. Things were improving with Simon day by day, and Carla and Amy had hit-it off from day-one. But Ken was much-more accepting-of her now and Deirdre was more-of a laugh than Carla had ever thought she'd be. She finally felt comfortable being-here at Number One Coronation Street and it felt great for Carla.

"OY!" Deirdre replied with a little-giggle. "Well Deirdre, you can't even blame my Dad for this one so it's either down to you or Tracy's biological Father! And I'm sorry Deirdre, but she ent half like you!" Peter teased as Carla laughed at him. "Alright Mister! I'd watch what you say because you take after your Dad remember?!" Deirdre replied to Peter as Carla cuddled-up to her man once-more. "Awww well there's nothing wrong with that is there my darlin'?!" Carla told Peter, still on the verge of another giggling-fit as she sweetly played with Peter's cheeks. "Urm, not as far as Peter's concerned there's not Carla, but for you…..Well…..There's the mood-swings…..the strong-opinions…..But the thing that you'll hate the most is the socks with sex rule!" Deirdre teased, getting her own back on the pair of them.

The last-statement that Deirdre had made just made Carla burst into yet another-fit of giggles as Peter went bright-red with embarrassment. "I don't want to know about my Dad's sex-habits thank-you very-much Deirdre!" Peter said as Carla continued to giggle-away. "Well Baby. Be sure that you don't pick-up any of your Dad's bad-habits. You've got enough of your own." She told Peter who shot Carla a confused-look along with a little-cheeky-smile. "Hang-On a second. One. - We're meant to be teasing Tracy here…..Not Me! Two. – If I have so many bad-habits then maybe we should cut-down on our alone-time together?! And Three. – Deirdre, I hate to break it to ya love, but that 'socks with sex' line of yours sounds like something Blanche would have said when she was on top-form!" Peter cheekily-told both Carla and Deirdre, making them shut-up for a second as they then proceeded to both fail to think of a decent come-back to Peter's revenge on them both.

Around 30 Minutes Later, and Carla and Peter decided that it was probably about-time that they went back-home-again. "Anyway Deirdre, we best be getting-off before Tracy comes-back and attacks Peter some more!" Carla said to Peter's Step-Mother. "Thanks for the drinks though!" She told Deirdre gratefully. "Well. Hey. Thank-YOU two for the entertainment!" Deirdre giggled. "Ey we'll have to sell tickets next-time!" Carla joked with Deirdre, who laughed loudly at the comment from Carla. "Come-On Baby. Let's go home ey?!" Peter told Carla as he took both of her hands into his own and then began to walk backwards towards the front-door as he tried to drag Carla away her rather-amusing conversation with Deirdre about Tracy. Eventually, Carla then turned her face to look at Peter in the face. "Okay Baby I'm coming I promise!" Carla told Peter, but she was still ever-so slightly distracted by Deirdre's giggling-fits. "You said that about 10 Minutes Ago Love!" Peter moaned. "Oy! Cheeky!" Carla replied, playfully slapping Peter across the neck. "Ow! That's where Tracy got-me!" Peter said and Carla and Deirdre both just laughed at him again. "Come-On then you." Carla said, kissing Peter on the lips before Deirdre then saw them out of the Front-Door of Number One Coronation Street together. They giggled together all the way home as both Peter and Carla saw the funnier and rather humorous and amusing side to Rob and Tracy's mis-fortune after their stupid and ridiculously silly attempt at robbing Carla.

_**Please-Review! **_


End file.
